


Survival of the Wolves

by xBlueWingx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, EXO Wolf, EXO Wolf Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, Superpowers, Werewolf/Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlueWingx/pseuds/xBlueWingx
Summary: With their lives in danger, the two siblings, Yifan and Luhan, escaped and fled from their last town. Hot on their tails, pursuers continued to chase after them with pure hatred. This was all caused by a certain dark secret that they hold...Avoid being caught, they finally managed to settle in a town. But, new dangers lurked at every turn and corner. With their life on the line, Yifan and Luhan must constantly hide and be wary of others around them. Will they be able to keep their secret hidden? Or was death inevitable?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the EXO Wolf Drama. Here are the links to the drama:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzBrO26Xd14  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7q5eiQYGl0
> 
> Since I wasn't satisfied where it ended off, I made my own interpretation of the drama and continued it off after that. I hope everyone enjoys it! ^-^

Footsteps could be heard echoing from an abandoned old corridor. Inside, under the dim moonlight, a shadowy silhouette of a tall man was seen striding in the eerie silence. At the end of the long, spacious corridor, it opened to the dark night sky speckled with millions of stars; however, the darkness was soon broken by the sun which slowly crept over the horizon, filling the dusty corridor with its beaming, bright light. The light shined upon the figure, illuminating the male figure's face as his features come into view. Unfazed by the blinding lights, he continued to stride forward with purpose.

This person, known as Wu Yifan, was a handsome Chinese man with a short mahogany hair. He had another name that most people commonly called him by; Kris. He was clad in a black leather jacket that fitted comfortably over his pristine white blouse. In the silence, the scuffing of his leather shoes, which was mostly covered by his skinny black jeans, could be heard as it made contact with the cold concrete ground. His left hand was holding a duffle bag that had his belongings in it. It swayed from side to side as Yifan continued to walk down the corridor.

At first glance, Yifan could be mistaken for any other ordinary person. But, what most didn't know was that his unique hair colour was natural. Most would assume that it was dyed and pay no heed to it. Even if they did figure out that it was natural, they would believe that it was caused by genetic disorder.

Little did they know that this was far from the truth.

Yifan carried a far more dark and hidden secret; one which if exposed to the world, it would place his life in danger as there was those who seek to end his kind.

When Yifan was halfway down the corridor, a silhouette of a young male figure slowly took shape in front of the beaming sun. That man walked towards him at a brisk pace. Without taking a break in his steps, Yifan squinted his eyes to see the man's face.

Usually, he would have been tense and wary if he didn't know who the man was. But since he was leaving the town today, he was expecting to meet a certain person. On a further note, he didn't really need to _see_ who it was. Yifan already knew the man was coming long before he appeared. The man was someone that he knew exceptionally well.

As he got closer, Yifan slowly made out his features. He was Wu Luhan, his younger brother.

Only a half-head shorter than Yifan, Luhan was an attractive, fashionable man. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with white polka-dots that was partially covered by his unzipped, black cotton jacket. His sleeves were rolled up just underneath his elbow which showed an odd tattoo on his left forearm. Over his skinny navy-blue jeans, he had a studded belt wrapped around his waist. His entire ensemble was finished by his black-and-white street sneakers. His hair, which was slightly longer than Yifan's hairstyle, was blonde. This abnormal color, like Yifan, was his natural hair color.

These two siblings both shared the same secret. Alone in this gruesome world, they depended heavily on each other for survival. Since they have no one else to rely on, they have a closer relationship than most siblings did.

Footsteps synchronized, they walked toward each other with locked gaze. Once they were within arm's reach, they came to a halt. Never speaking a word, both of them stared deep into each other's eyes as if they were analyzing the other. In Luhan's sparkling deer-like eyes, there was a hint of sadness and loneliness. On the other hand, Yifan had an intense gaze, as if forewarning the young man. Breaking eye contact, Luhan's head hung low, staring only at the dusty rusted floor in front of his feet.

" _Luhan_ ," Yifan spoke.

Despite the fact that Yifan was talking, if the surrounding inanimate objects had ears, they wouldn't have heard a single whisper between the men. Even the air particles remained undisturbed except for the steady breathing of the two men, leaving a question; how did Yifan communicate to Luhan?

Telepathy.

This extraordinary power was not granted as humans, but as werewolves. This was the dark secret that both men have kept between themselves. Their senses were beyond that of humans and they could transform between wolf and human form at will. Other than the ability to use telepathy, Yifan had the ability of flight while Luhan had the ability of telekinesis.

Yifan and Luhan lived just like a regular human being would. But what made them different was that no matter who they met, be it a small innocent child or a frail old lady, they always needed to have their guard up constantly. In this world, they couldn't trust anyone.

The main reason behind their distrust was caused by a secret organization, WHF, which was known as the Werewolf Hunter Federation. Yifan and Luhan didn't have much information on this organization, but all they needed to know was that the WHF's objective was to eliminate werewolves.

After confronting the people from the organization several times, Yifan and Luhan eventually knew that these people who hunted werewolves were called Hunters. They were just ordinary humans, but they held special weapons that were made specially to hunt—or more specifically—kill werewolves. Because they are only humans, this made it extremely difficult for Yifan and Luhan to differentiate between Hunters and normal humans. Thus, they always needed to keep their profile low and moved to different towns if the situation became dire.

Just a few days ago, Yifan and Luhan had escaped to this town to avoid a couple of powerful Hunters that had caught onto their identity. Today, Yifan was going to carefully retrace their steps and erase any evidence of where they might be so that the Hunters wouldn't find them. Worried about Luhan, he had firmly decided that he would go by himself. If trouble came, he could make a quick escape using his power of flight.

Yifan stared at Luhan's seemingly small figure in front of him. If Luhan heard his voice, he didn't show it. His eyes were still looking down at the dusty pavement. Able to sense each other’s emotions, Yifan could sense the loneliness that was stabbing at Luhan's heart. Despite maintaining a composed expression on, Yifan’s own heart twisted with emotions.

They both never left each other ever since _that_ incident. Not even for a single moment. Yifan had sworn to himself that he would never let Luhan leave out of his eyesight. He didn't want that horrid scene to happen ever again. He wanted to protect him.

But in order to protect him, he had to go. Otherwise, _that_ incident might happen again. He was not going to risk it.

As Yifan mentally steeled himself and prepared to leave, he could sense the despair building up within Luhan. Yesterday, Luhan had strongly objected against the idea. He wanted to stay beside Yifan and help him out like he usually does. After hours of debate, Luhan reluctantly gave in and agreed to the idea.

Yifan knew the main reason why Luhan desperately wanted to go with him. It was because he didn't want to be alone. The thought of being alone scared him. Yifan could empathize with him as he, too, feared of being alone, especially in this gruesome world.

That was when an idea popped into his mind. Lifting his right sturdy hand, he gently placed it on Luhan's left shoulder. He gave a strong squeeze, hopefully sending Luhan the slightest reassurance. Then, he concentrated his power at his hand.

At that moment, the symbol on the back of his hand, which appeared to look like an ancient symbol for a dragon, lightened up in a bright, blue color. It glowed for a few seconds before it disappeared, turning the dragon symbol back to its original dull tattoo-like ink print.

During the brief glow, Yifan felt his power leaving his hand and flowing through Luhan. A moment later, a powerful surge of energy rushed through his hand and spread throughout his body. Tingling in excitement as adrenaline pumped through his veins, his muscle itched to move, but Yifan willed it to stay still. With this much energy flowing within him, he felt like he could fly all day without getting tired.

Once he managed to control the abundance of energy inside him, he returned his gaze onto Luhan. At the same time, Luhan lifted his head to stare back at Yifan. This time, he could see confidence building up in Luhan's eyes.

Just now, he and Luhan exchanged a bit of each other’s powers, meaning that they had both the powers of flight and telekinesis flowing through their body. Knowing that he would be somewhat spiritually connected with Luhan, Yifan’s worries about Luhan began to wash away bit by bit.

Using telepathy again, Yifan warned, " _Be cautious of the Hunters._ "

" _Don't worry. I will,_ " Luhan reassured. Then, he casted Yifan a worryingly look. " _Stay safe._ "

Nodding, Yifan dropped his hand down to his side. Breaking the gaze, he stepped around Luhan and started to walk once again. He could feel Luhan's eyes trained on him. Without looking back, Yifan brought up his pace to a brisk walk. The sooner he got things done, the sooner he could come back.

Before disappearing into the blinding rays of sunlight, Yifan sensed something ill-omened. His guts churned with uneasiness as his footsteps felt heavy. He wasn't sure what it was, but the first thing that popped into his mind was Luhan.

Instinctively, Yifan turned around to warn Luhan; however, nothing was seen except for the empty corridor. Luhan had already left.

Hesitating, Yifan stood there, debating whether leaving Luhan alone was a smart idea or not. After a few seconds of doubting, he shook his head and turned around. He was probably just worrying lots about his younger brother.

"Luhan is old enough to take care of himself," he muttered quietly.

Reassuring himself with that thought, Yifan brushed the ill feeling away and vanished behind the sun's rays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hoped you liked the prologue!
> 
> This work is also on my wattpad account: xBlueWingx. I decided I wanted to post this work here too; but, I'm going through major editing on my chapters, so uploading chapters are going to be inconsistent (especially when I'm in University right now). I hope everyone can understand and I apologize in advance for that.
> 
> Hope everyone has a great day!  
> Hwaiting!~


	2. The Chase Begins

Under the warm afternoon sun, a female student was found leisurely strolling through an abandoned area. From time to time, she would occasionally skip while humming a tune. With a bright smile plastered on her face, she stopped where she was and stood there for a moment. With arms outstretched, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air in. As she stretched out her stiff limbs, she could feel the radiance of the sun gently caressing her face. Exhaling, she opened her eyes and continued to walk.

This area she was walking in had been empty since years ago. Because nobody lived around here anymore, many of these unused buildings were starting to wear down. Their once vibrant colours have turned dull. Rusty tall lamps stood along the side of the streets while the smaller ones hung on the buildings. Dust and debris swirled across the streets as a breeze blew by.

Despite being all alone in this empty place, the girl entered one of the tallest buildings among the rest. Since she had been here many times before, she quickly found the staircase and started to climb the who-knew-how-many flights of stairs.

At the halfway mark, sweat was beading on her forehead while the muscles in her legs were starting to burn. Taking a short break, she grabbed her green water bottle from her red backpack and took a sip. Instead of climbing these never-ending stairs, she would have taken the elevator that was probably somewhere close to the staircase, but there was no way that she was going to trust a worn-down elevator that hasn't been used for years. That's just asking herself to walk to death's door. Shoving her water bottle back into her bag, she shook her legs out a bit before proceeding to climb the stairs.

Once she reached the top floor, she walked in the quiet, empty hallways and maneuvers her way through the building, eventually finding a door which led her outside to the building's rooftop.

To her left, there were metal plated roofs that were just low enough for her to climb on. Heading towards it, she slung her backpack off her shoulders and placed it on the roof. Then, she hefted herself onto the slick metal roof and grabbed her bag before looking at where she wanted to go. The roof had a slight inclination, but it didn't bother her. Instead, she felt excited and started to trudge her way to the top. In the peaceful silence, only the sound her boots clicking rhythmically against the metal roof was heard.

At the top, there was a small, flat area with a large metal container of some sort to the side. Settling down right in front of the container, the girl sighed in content as the warmth from the metal, which was heated by the sun, spread through her body. Next, she placed her backpack beside her and rummaged through her contents. Finding what she wanted, she pulled out her mini silver telescope and slid it open to its full length. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation as she brought the telescope up to her right eye. Maintaining a steady hold of her telescope, she adjusted it just so that she could get a clear view of the fluorescent moon which was barely visible against the clear blue sky.

This girl was Shin Yeojin, a high school student currently attending Hamji High School. She had fair white skin and long, black silky hair cascading down her back. Under her raven-black leather jacket with white-red-and-black stripes edging her sleeves and waist, she was wearing a white silk blouse. Her short grey skirt rested lightly over her thighs while her pearl-white high-knee socks matched well with her cedar-colored Vans boots. The red backpack that was now leaning against her shifted with every move she made as she carefully observed the pattern on the moon.

Today was Sunday. Since Yeojin finished all her homework yesterday, she had decided to visit her favourite place, leading her to where she was now. This was her favourite place because she could get a clear view of the moon without anyone else bothering her. She could sit here in peace and be lost in her own thoughts as much as she liked. Well, if she really wanted to, she could practically do anything and there wouldn't be anyone judging her.

Although, she had heard rumours of strange, and even dangerous, events happening frequently in this area. It was said that everybody who lived here before all moved far away because of that. This area soon became known to everyone as a haunted part of the town.

But, being as curious and adventurous as she was, Yeojin had ventured in this area many times and never witnessed anything that was out of place. Instead, she had found this place and loved how she could see everything from here. Not only could she see the whole town from here, but she could also view the scenery of the forest and mountains that were right beside the town. Above all that, she loved how she could look up and watch the moon.

Yeojin had always visited the abandoned area to view the moon, especially at times when she was lonely. She didn't know particularly why, but she had somewhat of a strong affinity towards the moon.

One thing about her was that she feared the darkness. She always felt vulnerable and lonely when she was engulfed in darkness. But every time she looked up at the moon, she felt the slightest sense of security. Even at times during the night, she would sometimes feel surprisingly energetic instead of feeling extremely tired when the moon shined brightly against the pitch-black sky. Maybe it was because that when she was younger, her parents kept telling her that the moon would protect her. As childish as it seemed, she still somewhat believed it.

After analyzing the moon, Yeojin placed her telescope on her lap and watched a flock of raven-black crows that were flying overhead nearby. Even thought there was that old saying where black crows were a sign of bad omen, she couldn't help but adore them. Another thing about her was that she loved animals; she wouldn't even harm a fly. She couldn't explain it, but there was just some sort of special bond she had with them. Whenever she stared deep into their eyes, she felt like she almost knew what they were saying. But of course, talking with animals was just one of her childish dreams. Nobody in this world had that kind of power to do so.

Watching the crows circle above, she started to get drowsy, especially when the warmth from the sun covered her like a blanket. Before she could fall asleep, she took out her earphones and played a soothing ballad on her iPhone. Leaning against the warmth of the metal container behind her, she closed her eyes and slowly dozed off.

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘

In the same old building, another event was taking place. A blonde boy was seen running up the same flight of stairs that Yeojin had taken earlier. The boy was none other than Luhan. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the exhilaration in his muscles, he leapt up the stairs, skipping five steps at a time.

This morning, Yifan, his older brother, had left to go on a "business" trip; a dangerous one per se. Heading back to the previous town they both stayed at before, he was going to attempt to erase any evidence they left there and any information of where they were now. In that town, they had bumped into and almost got caught by a couple of powerful Hunters at that town. It took all they had to escape alive and run to this town.

But knowing that they were both still being searched, Yifan insisted to go by himself to make sure the tracks they left behind were destroyed. At first, Luhan strongly objected it and wanted to go with him. It wasn't just because he didn't want to be alone, he was afraid about how he might never see Yifan ever again. Ever since _that_ incident, he never wanted to leave Yifan's side even for a second.

He and Yifan argued for a long time; however, Luhan eventually, but bitterly, realized that Yifan did have a better chance of surviving if he did this alone than if Luhan were to go help him. Even though he could run faster than normal humans could, Yifan could fly away with a snap of a finger at incredible speed if the situation was dire. That's why Luhan had reluctantly agreed to stay put.

Talking about staying put, why was he currently running?

Ironically, even though he stayed in town to be safe from Hunters, he was now currently running away from a couple of Hunters. Even though Yifan had specifically told him this morning to be careful, he ended up being found and was now on the chase. If Yifan knew about this, he'd probably bite his head off. Silently in his mind, Luhan prayed that Yifan was doing far better than he was.

So, how did this happen? Well, it all started this afternoon.

∘ ◦ ∘

After Yifan left, Luhan wandered around a bit in the abandoned area of the town. With the energy that Yifan gave him, he was feeling extremely restless. Waves of energy spiked through his body, making his muscles itch. He wanted to do something badly before he felt like he was going to explode.

Spotting a pile of rusted cans nearby, he decided to use his power. It wouldn't hurt if he did it for a few minutes, would it? Besides, there wasn't anyone around here. It should be fine.

Concentrating intently, he focused the energy within his body to his hands. Feeling an invisible ball of energy gathered around his hand, he started to imagine little threads coming out of the ball, reaching and wrapping around the cans.

Once he felt a firm grip on the cans, he flicked his hands up. Instantly, the cans were flung into the air. The moment he stopped moving his hands, the cans bobbed slightly before completely freezing in midair. Luhan then pulled on the invisible threads, making the cans move closer towards him. Next, he made circular motions with his hands while his fingers twirled and danced, making the cans circle around him like the solar system. Changing the movement of his hands to that of a composer at an orchestra, the cans started to swirl around the area, each moving as swift as a swallow. Soaring through the area, some flew through broken windows and appeared out from a different window while some zigzagged through the streets and alleys. Then, there were some that circled around the buildings, mailboxes, light posts and many more while a couple of cans just danced around Luhan.

Lost in the moment, Luhan enjoyed the control and freedom he had over the cans. With the atmosphere buzzing in excitement, the cans seemed to be alive as they continued to dance throughout the area. It thrilled him to move any objects in any ways as he pleased. To Luhan, it was like a form of art.

But his momentary freedom didn't last long.

Suddenly, something shattered behind Luhan. Almost jumping out of his skin, he spun around to see what it was. By now, all the cans have stopped moving in midair. A few meters away, there were three men standing frozen like a statue with shattered glass in front of their feet. Upon seeing them, Luhan's breath hitched in his throat. He screwed up big time.

To make matters worse, he completely forgot about the cans that he was playing with and lost his concentration on them. All the cans dropped around him with a loud clang as it made contact with the concrete. After that, everything went still. A deafening silence engulfed the area. His muscles stiffened up in defense. At that moment, Luhan remembered Yifan's warning from this morning. Silently in his mind, he sent out an apology to Yifan for not being careful and prayed to the heavens above that these people weren't Hunters.

As if breaking out of his trance, a man with torn and ragged clothes opened his mouth to speak. Luhan, on the other hand, was panicking. He was definitely busted this time. Time seemed to slow down as his thoughts raced in his head.

Even if these men were normal, they should have easily seen that Luhan wasn't. No cans could move like that. No humans could move the cans like that either. So, whether these men were Hunters or not, they'd probably try to capture him. The best-case scenario in this situation would be that they run away with their tails tucked between their legs from fear, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Using his keen sense of smell, Luhan sniffed the air, trying to find any trace of gunpowder or metallic weapons that might be hidden within their clothes. Totally different to what he expected, there was an overwhelming smell of alcohol instead, making his nose burn. Trying not to wince from the burn, he looked at the shattered glass on the ground. Luhan guessed that it was a bottle of beer. Returning his gaze back on the men, he carefully observed them.

He still couldn't tell whether these men were dangerous or not. Running away would be his best choice, but that would cause a lot of suspicion which might lead to more troublesome matters later. The last thing he wanted was to be broadcasted on the news. It wouldn't be hard to find him with his blonde hair.

Cold sweat dripped down his back as Luhan steeled himself. His eyes slightly glowed red as the symbol on his left forearm momentarily flashed blue. The symbol on his arm had a large circle in the middle while two lines slightly curve in a semi-circle around the middle. Encapsulating the symbol at the top and bottom were three, spread out circles with the cut-out centers. Both the top and bottom circles were each pierced by a curved line.

While the man hesitated, Luhan mentally prepared himself. He would fight if he needed to.

Stammering, the man started, "W-who are..." He stopped and shook his head. Then, with wide eyes, he slurred, "Are you... a magician?" His voice was filled with awe as he spoke.

Upon hearing that, Luhan simply stared blankly at the man. Mentally smacking himself on the wall, he wondered how stu- simple minded a person could be. The others surely must be smarter than that drunken men, right? He turned his attention to the other two men.

Both men had broken out into laughter after the first man spoke. One man with crazy, wild eyes spun around and faced the man with torn clothes. In between laughs, he choked out, "Oh my gosh! I'm going crazy!" Patting the other man hard on the back, he wheezed, "You're smart mate. Look at me standing here thinking he's a ghost or something! I must be watching too many horror movies lately." Smacking his face really hard, the sound pierced the air, almost making Luhan ears burst. Red marks streaked across the man's features, leaving a giant handprint.

Clutching their stomach, they all let out another fit of laughter. These people were definitely drunk. Feeling flabbergasted, Luhan just stood there and stared at those crazy men. This was why he hated drunk people.

Realizing that he should probably take his exit now, Luhan faked a laugh and lied, "Of course that was magic. I'm just practicing."

"How did you do it? Can you show it to us?" asked the man with torn clothes, still slurring his speech. The others eagerly nodded in agreement. Luhan internally sighed. What did he get himself into?

Then, Luhan noticed something out of place. While two of the men were pleading with a puppy look in their eyes. The man wearing a black mouth mask was staring at Luhan through his sunglasses with piercing, cold eyes. Even though he, like the other two men, was nodding his head in excitement, he seemed to be glaring daggers at Luhan. If looks could kill, Luhan would have been dead.

Sensing an ill intent from the masked man, Luhan strained a smile and quickly replied, "It's not perfect yet and you know what all magicians say." Luhan brought a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Before the men could say anything else, Luhan dug his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. It was almost mid-afternoon.

"Ah, I got to go. I have some important matters to attend to," Luhan lied, feigning regret. Quickly saying his farewells, he briskly walked away. He could hear the men sluggishly whining and complaining behind him; one of them might be even crying. But that wasn't important. His instincts screamed at him to get away from that man with cold eyes. Nothing about him was good news.

After walking through a few alleys and streets, Luhan slowed down once he believed he was far enough from those men. Looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings, he took a deep breath in and sighed. He should go home now. If he wanted to be in one piece when Yifan came back, he needed to be a lot more careful.

Taking a step around the next corner, he stopped and brought his right hand up to his head, thinking. He had no clue where he was right now. Digging through his memory, he tried to remember the route back home.

But before he could do that, a sudden chill ran down his spine, causing him to snap out from his thought. Even though everything was silent, it was the type of silence that made one's blood run cold. Luhan immediately heightened his senses. Spreading his awareness out as far as he can, he closed his eyes and tried to detect anything that was out the norm. Soon enough, his sharp ears picked up something faint; footsteps.

Hearing the footsteps, Luhan froze. Was it that guy with cold eyes? Had he been following him this whole time? Remembering those stone-cold eyes, another wave of chills ran down his spine. Steadily, the sound of the footsteps got closer and closer to where he was standing. Whoever it was, it sounded like the person was running.

With his heart pounding loudly in his chest, Luhan closed his eyes and listened carefully. He could only hear a pair of footsteps. If it was only just one guy, Luhan shouldn't have too much problems dealing with him.

Clenching his fist, Luhan crouched down low into an aggressive stance, similar to that of a caged animal. On the ground, he saw the shadow of a figure sliding in front of him. The footsteps could now be heard clearly as it echoed throughout the area. Muscles twitching in anticipation, Luhan waited for the person to round the corner, staying as still as possible.

The moment the man came into view, Luhan instantly lunged forward without a second thought. In midair, Luhan brought his hand up and threw a hard-left hook towards the face. As he made contact, he felt something crack under his fist.

Caught off guard, the man yelled and staggered back while clutching his nose. As the man quickly regained his composure, he glared at Luhan. It was the same guy from earlier. Blood was dripping down from his chin and through his hand; most likely a broken nose. But despite the pain, the man's black, beady eyes are filled with venomous hatred.

Memories of those eyes flashed by Luhan's eyes in an instant. Luhan hated it. Every time he met a Hunter, those same eyes would stare down at Luhan; almost as if his existence alone was the cause of misfortune. He was seen as a monster. A monster who should be eliminated from this world.

Finding a metal bar, the man picked it up and rushed forwards. Lifting his left arm, he looked like he was about to send a left jab to Luhan's chest. Reading his movement, Luhan twisted his body and dodged to the right. The man quickly used his right arm, which was holding the bar, and swung it at Luhan's face. Unable to dodge in his current position, Luhan raised up his arms and crossed them.

As the bar came in contact with his arm, he felt a painful crackling sensation running through his left arm, causing him to wince in pain. Quickly counterattacking, Luhan used his power to keep the bar from moving while he used his left leg and kneed the man in the stomach. The moment the man lost his grip on the bar, Luhan quickly flung the bar away, out of the man’s reach.

Quickly, Luhan did a one-hundred-eighty degrees turn and sent a back kick to the man’s chest. The man hurled over in response. But before he stumbled backwards, he grabbed Luhan's left leg and pulled Luhan along with him. Unable to yank his leg away from the man's vine grip, Luhan lost his balance and his support foot slipped underneath him. About to fall face first to the ground, he automatically stretched his arms out in front of him to soften his landing. But the moment his left hand hit the ground, another painful shockwave ran through his arm, causing it to buckle. Without any support on his left side, Luhan crashed down.

Before he could get up, a crushing weight was suddenly upon him, knocking out the wind from his lungs. Then, a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his neck, blocking his airway. A wave of panic rushed over him. His vision started to darken as his lungs desperately screamed in agony for air.

Focusing all his energy to his back, Luhan pictured a hand slamming into the man. Once he felt a ball of energy gathered on his back, he released it, throwing all his strength into shoving the man off. With the explosive force, the man's grip on Luhan slipped and the weight disappeared.

Sent flying across the air, the man crashed hard to the side of a building with a sickening thud. Knocked out, the man's body sagged to the ground. His phone slipped out from his pocket and clattered onto the ground.

Knowing he was out of danger, Luhan just laid there on the ground, breathing heavily. Once he regained his breath, he hefted himself up into a sitting position and examined his injury.

The only serious injury he had was that his left forearm was fractured. Although, the swell in his arm was already starting to go down and the bluish-purple bruises had formed. This was thanks to the fast regeneration ability running through his werewolf blood. While it might take a month for a normal person to heal, it would only take a few hours for a werewolf.

Then, Luhan stared at his symbol which was still prominent against the now black bruises. As conflicting feeling clashed in his heart, his symbol flashed briefly. This power saved him, yet it was also the very reason why he was in danger; the reason why he was hated on; and the reason why he was fighting alone.

Slowly standing up, Luhan carefully walked over to the man. Using his foot, he nudged the man to make sure he was unconscious. He didn't kill. He couldn't. The thought of killing someone was too much bear. Even if these people were here to kill him, he just couldn't do the same. Throughout his life, he had learned how valuable a life was. Once it was gone, it was gone. No amount of regrets could bring it back. Plus, he was already burdened with the label of a monster. He didn't want the label of a murderer to be further added onto that burden.

Once he was certain that the man was indeed unconscious, he started to replay the fight in his mind. This man was probably a Hunter. The eyes had given it away. Nobody would stare at someone like that if they had only just met. Plus, if ordinary humans knew his identity, they usually would have fear or curiosity brimming in their eyes. Hunters were the only people that stared at him with pure hatred flaring in their eyes.

What did he ever do to them? Why was he being hunted down? He had always wondered about these questions, but there were never answers.

Suddenly, the man's cellphone started to buzz. Catching Luhan's attention, he crouched down and grabbed the phone. Peering at the broken screen, his blood instantly turned cold when he read the message displayed on it. The message said, "We're almost there." The message was sent by WHF: C-10.

"Are you kidding me?" Luhan yelled out as he smashed the phone onto the ground, breaking it into pieces.

So, he was right. This man was indeed a Hunter. He must have called backup before he fought with Luhan. Not just one either, but a few. Luhan wanted to smack himself against the wall. It hadn't even been a day since Yifan left and he was getting himself into so much trouble. But right now, he needed to get out of here, and fast.

A shadow suddenly loomed over Luhan. In a nick of a time, he rolled out of the way before a pitch-black crowbar smashed the ground where he was just at moments ago. Distancing himself from the new attacker, Luhan analyzed him. This man was well-built and, similar to the now unconscious man, had a black mouth mask. Eying at the crowbar, Luhan felt the energy in the air being disturbed. This was the typical magic engraved weapon that Hunters used; but somehow, this weapon felt much more ominous. There wasn't a single reflection on the weapon. It was almost as if the light was absorbed into the weapon, like a black hole.

Raising the crowbar, the man prepared to attack again. The man glared at Luhan. His eyes, just like the unconscious man, flared up with rage. Taking on a defensive stance, Luhan returned the glare. His thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to figure out the best way to escape.

Luhan was worried about the message. If he didn't get away quickly enough, more Hunters would probably start appearing. Plus, he wasn't quite sure what kind of magic attribute was engraved in the crowbar. He hadn't ever felt such a menacing aura before. He would need to be careful while he fought. Luhan quickly took a glance of his surrounding, trying to find the possible escape routes.

The moment Luhan broke his eye contact with his opponent, the man charged forward and swung his crowbar horizontally towards Luhan's head. Bending backwards, Luhan dodged it. Once he saw the crowbar swing past, Luhan steadied his footing underneath him and made a feint punch towards the face with his good arm. Instinctively, the man lifted the crowbar to protect his face; just like Luhan predicted. In the next split-second, Luhan gathered energy into his right leg and pictured a giant foot. Feeling the tingling sensation in his leg, he released the ball of energy as he did a roundhouse kick to the man's side, sending him crashing into a pile of woods. The man slumped down and laid there, unmoving.

Pivoting on his feet, he turned the opposite direction to run. The moment he turned around, a pitch-black stick flew at his face. Gathering the energy to his hands, he sent his power out to stop it. It stopped just mere inches from his face. Suddenly, the energy in his hand was forcefully sucked out of him. Immediately breaking the connection, Luhan stumbled backwards, feeling winded from the sudden drain of energy.

As he regained his focus, the man who just attacked him swung his weapon at Luhan. Luhan realized that they were nunchucks. Jumping away, he gathered energy to his hand once again. There was something weird about these black weapons. The moment he touched the nunchucks with his powers, it started to absorb his energy. Unfamiliar with the magic attribute, he would need to keep his distance from them.

Thinking of an idea, Luhan started to sprint in the other direction from his opponent. Hearing footsteps pursue after him, he used the energy gathered in his right hand and pictured a gigantic fist in his right hand. Leaping up, he turned around in midair and sent out his power. Measuring the distance between himself and his pursuer, he made a right hook motion and willed his power to do the same.

Feeling his fist make in contact with the Hunter, he sent the man flying to the side of a concrete wall. Luhan watched as the man slumped down to the ground. Knowing that the Hunter was knocked unconscious, he started to run again. That man was also wearing a black mouth mask.

Knowing that these Hunters were together in a group, Luhan could guess that the rest of the Hunters in the group must all be wearing a black mouth mask too. Sort of a weird sense of fashion in Luhan's mind, but he didn't really have the time to care about it either.

Panting, sweat dripped down his face as his body was beginning to feel fatigued. He was lucky that these Hunters weren't as powerful as the ones in the previous town, but he wasn't used to fighting this much people alone. It was taking a heavy toll on his body. Along with his energy being absorbed earlier, he had used up most of his power to fight against three Hunters. So pretty much, he couldn't afford to spend any more of his energy fighting Hunters.

An image of Yifan flashed through his mind. It would have been so much easier to escape if he was here to use his flying powers to help both of them escape; but sadly, it seemed that Luhan would have to do the best he could to escape with his own powers for now.

Sprinting, Luhan rushed through the empty street. Behind him, he could hear the shouts and orders of a few men. By this point, he didn't need to turn around to see who they were. As he continued to run, he could pick up multiple footsteps trampling the ground behind him. He estimated that there were around three people. He needed to somehow outrun them.

Taking a sharp turn to the left, Luhan ran a bit in the streets before turning right into a different street. Although surprisingly, instead of losing them, he could hear a few more shouts followed by two more pairs of footsteps that joined with the other three. It looked like he would need to put a lot more effort in to shake them off.

Glancing at his surrounding, Luhan saw a tall building nearby. It looked like building was connected to many others. Praying that his idea will work, he rushed into the building and ran up the seemingly never-ending flights of stairs.

∘ ◦ ∘

So that was how it led up to his current situation. Reaching the top floor, he ran through the empty hallways until he found a rusty ladder nailed into the wall. Looking up, Luhan realized that it led outside. With his pursuers not far behind, he quickly climbed up the ladder.

To be honest, he was impressed by how the Hunters were able to keep up with him. After all, they were just normal humans... actually, wait. If he thought about it, it might just be due to the fact that he was just really tired. He made a mental note to himself to work on his stamina.

Once he reached the platform, Luhan quickly analyzed his surroundings. Standing on a square ten by ten-meter platform, Luhan spotted another set of ladders nearby which led down to the platform below. Dashing towards it, Luhan looked down to see how far down it was. It was quite a fair bit.

Before he proceeded to climb down the ladder, he suddenly remembered the flight power that Yifan had transferred to him before he left. It had slipped out of his mind since the power of flight only took up a small portion of his powers. There wasn't enough for him to fly, but he could use it to soften his landing. Judging from the height, he should be fine.

Gathering the power of flight into his legs, Luhan ran to the edge of the platform and jumped. In midair he spread out his arms and did a front flip. Almost forgetting about the danger behind him, Luhan momentarily lost himself in the moment. The feeling of the wind flowing through his hair and blowing around his body was exhilarating.

Since he had used the power of flight before, Luhan sent energy out through his leg, slowing his fall. Once he landed gracefully, he started to sprint again. A few seconds later, he could hear grunts from his pursuers. Guessing that they were climbing up the ladder. Luhan picked up his speed.

Reaching the edge of the platform once again, he stopped and looked down, analyzing the distance of the fall. With only little flight power remaining in his body now, Luhan knew that he wasn't going to make a safe landing without a broken bone. Scanning the area, he found a set of rusted stairs. Quickly, he made a dash towards it.

Moving his feet swiftly, Luhan descended down the stairs until he thought he was low enough to jump. Grabbing the metal rail with his right hand, he swung his leg over and flew down. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated the jump. The power of flight was depleting fast. Thankfully, with all the extensive training he had learned in martial arts when he was younger, his muscles instinctively curled up and rolled once he made contact to the ground, softening the impact.

Steadying himself, he pushed himself up and darted across the roof. Using his inhumane strength, he leapt over many low concrete walls. At the last wall, he jumped on it and took a break for a second. With the sun burning overhead, sweat poured down his face while his muscles ached. As he tried to catch his breath, he could hear footsteps clanging on metal followed by many grunts and curses behind him. Slightly curious, he turned around to get a good look at his pursuers.

Just like he guessed, there were five men with black mouth mask struggling to get over the walls he cleared. There weren’t any weapons in their hands, but Luhan could still sense the ominous aura emitting from them, causing a disturbance of energy in the air. It must be hidden in their clothes.

Flipping off the wall, he started running again. At an intersection, he quickly made a decision and turned left. Seeing an opened doorway ahead, he dashed towards it. Not too long after he passed through the doorway, the five Hunters also entered the building and continued to chase after him.

Running around in the building, Luhan spun his legs faster and faster. These Hunters were sure persistent. His and the Hunter's footsteps echoed through the halls as their feet slapped on the ground. Seeing a narrow intersection down the hall, Luhan realized that he was running too fast. Too late to slow down, he used another skill he learned in martial arts and did a side flip on the wall. Making contact with the wall, it dented under the force from his speed. Managing to flip safely to the ground, he stabilized himself before he sprinted again.

The chasers had gained a considerable distance on Luhan while he was stabilizing himself. Turning at the next corner, he found himself in front another set of stairs. Leaping all the way down, he reached the bottom and jumped through a broken window. Shoes scraping the ground, Luhan sharply turned right and dashed into the nearest alley. Using his natural strength, he ran up a concrete wall that separated the alleys and stretched his right arm to reach the edge. Getting a firm grip on the wall, he hoisted himself up as he cleared to the other side of the wall.

Panting, Luhan leaned against the wall. Curses and shouts filled the air as the Hunters ran through the street and past the alley he was just in. He was safe.

Relaxing, he looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting, causing the area to darken more and more by each passing second. Luhan thought how this might work to his advantage. Since the Hunter would probably still out there on the lookout, he could run and hide in the covers of the shadows, making it harder for the Hunters to find him.

Once he caught his breath, he waited for the sun to set and the area to be completely enveloped in darkness before he pushed himself upright. Heightening his senses, he slid into the shadows and carefully made his way through the maze-like streets. Hopefully, Luhan could get home safely without any other troubles.

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘

While Luhan was running on the roof, little did Luhan know that Yeojin was right above him on another roof nor did Yeojin, who was fast asleep with her earbuds in, ever notice the ruckus beneath her. The wheels of fate have already started to turn. An inevitable clash will happen between these two, changing their lives forever. Will it be for the best... or for the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! (Lots of editing were made... lol)
> 
> Also for Canadians (and maybe other countries...?), Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy a delicous feast! :D For everyone else, hope you are having a lovely day or night!
> 
> Hwaiting!


	3. The Encounter

A cold breeze blew by, startling Yeojin from her nap. Stretching, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sky had already turned dark. Dark-gray clouds covered the moon, making the atmosphere feel ominous. The only source of light came from the rusted light posts that stood crookedly on the streets and the lights that hung on the side of the buildings.

Realizing that she had napped for way too long, Yeojin quickly packed all her belongings and carefully walked down the inclination of the metal roof. Good thing no one was expecting her home today. Otherwise, they would have been worried sick.

Sliding off the roof, she retraced her steps and made her way through the now-darkened halls. Even though it was hard to see where she was going, she had came here often enough to know her way through the building. Soon enough, she found the staircase and descended down.

Once Yeojin was out of the building, another cold breeze blew by. Feeling cold, she shivered and rubbed her arms. Lightly hopping up and down, she warmed herself up before she started walking again.

Glancing around the area, she felt a chill running up her spine. Looking up at the sky, she saw that the moon was still completely covered by the gray clouds. Feeling slightly insecure, she picked up her pace and stayed along the side of the building where there were lights. Tonight, she was feeling a bit jumpy.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and faint shouts echoed from a distant, causing Yeojin to flinch and glance around warily. Or maybe she was really jumpy.

Seeing that there was nothing, Yeojin stared at the lights which had resumed its eerie glow. Fear started to gnaw at her heart. Something didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching her.

Casting another glance around the area, Yeojin didn't see anything but the shadows that loomed ominously around her. She wondered if she was just imagining things.

Feeling cautious, she slowly turned her head forward and started walking again. Trying not to make any sounds, she carefully placed each step she took while mentally praying that she'll get home safely.

But, things never turn out the way she wanted to.

Just as she past a building, a pair of hands shot out from the shadows and grabbed Yeojin. One hand covered her mouth while the other one slithered around her waists. Unable to scream, Yeojin struggled helplessly as she was dragged into the depths of the shadows.

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘

Just minutes ago, Luhan was leaning against a wall, blending in with the shadows that were created by the tall building. So far, he managed to navigate his way through the abandoned area without getting caught thanks to his sharp eyes which could see through the dark and his keen sense of hearing which would hear stuff for miles away. Closing his eyes, Luhan spread his awareness out.

As the wind blew, Luhan could hear leaves fluttering across the road nearby. Reaching even further, he could hear the shouts of many men and a stampede of footsteps coming from many different directions. Counting, he estimated around eight groups of five people, each group searching in different areas.

The number of Hunters that were in this area left him dumbfounded and speechless. He had never seen this much Hunters together before. Most of the time, he and Yifan confronted Hunters in pairs; at most, a group of ten. Never forty at once.

Cold sweat dripped down Luhan's face. In this situation, it felt like he fell into a pit full of snakes. To successfully escape unscathed, he needed to plan carefully. One wrong move and that would be the end of him.

Knowing the Hunters' whereabouts, Luhan mentally mapped out where he wanted to go. He knew the general direction of where his apartment building was. Plus, his surroundings were quite familiar. Good thing he wandered around here for a bit during the day. He just now had to make sure that he didn't get caught. Once he confirmed the locations of the Hunters one last time, he prepared to leave.

Suddenly, he heard something out of place. Listening closely, it was a faint padding sound of footsteps. If the sound wasn't coming right around the corner to his left, he would have missed it. Bringing his full attention to the footsteps nearby, he scratched his original plan and tried to figure out his next move.

After encountering many Hunters, Luhan knew that there were a few that used stealth to hunt their prey. With presence that's barely noticeable, they were quick on their feet and deadly silent with their movements; just like an owl hunting a mouse at night.

Figuring out his next set of actions, Luhan made a move for the second time. In mid-step, he abruptly stopped. Something about those footsteps didn't seem right. Using his sharp hearing abilities again, he closed his eyes and paid a close attention to the almost-silent footsteps for a few seconds. Judging by the uneven and somewhat casual footsteps, the owner of those footsteps wasn't what he had assumed to be.

Slightly confused, Luhan opened his eyes. Was it just a clumsy Hunter walking around on his own? His mind raced as he pondered what he should do next.

He caught a movement in the corner of his eyes. Whipping his head in that direction, he checked to see what it was. Right around the corner of the building, he saw a shadow gliding across the concrete pavement. It slowly got bigger and bigger as the owner of the shadow got closer and closer to where he was hiding. Even though the shadow was elongated, he could make out the figure of the shadow. The person appeared to be a girl. From the looks of it, she didn't seem to be a Hunter. Judging by the short skirt she was wearing, perhaps she was a student?

Before Luhan could think any further, he suddenly heard shouts. At the same time, all the lights around his area flickered. Nearly jumping out of his skin from fright, he immediately raised his guard up and scanned the area, prepared to fight.

Nothing appeared.

Feeling a bit on edge now, Luhan remained in his defensive stance and casted another wary glance around the area. This was going to give him a heart attack. Once he was positive that no one was going to suddenly pop out from the shadows and attack him, he shut his eyes and reached his awareness out to his surroundings again.

Focusing back to the girl, he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Opening his eyes, Luhan observed the shadow on the ground. The girl appeared to have stopped and was now looking around in a seemingly cautious manner. This confirmed Luhan's assumption even more that this girl wasn't a Hunter.

Seeing that he wasn't in any immediate danger, he used this moment and listened even further. The shouts from a group of men and the stomping of footsteps were a lot more closer to where he hid now. Pinpointing their exact location, Luhan realized that the Hunter's were running on the street that was right on the other side of the building.

Frozen to the ground, Luhan's mind whirled as he silently debated whether to help the girl or not. If his assumption about the girl was wrong and she was a Hunter, stuff would get messy real fast. But if what he assumed was correct, then he didn't want an innocent passerby getting caught in what he caused.

As he pulled his hair out trying to decide, Luhan saw the shadow moving again, signaling him that the girl was walking. Over the thunderous stomping of the group nearby, he could just barely hear the girl's footsteps; they were as quiet as a cat prowling at night. Based on the length of the shadow, the girl was probably just a few more steps away before she was in sight. On the other hand, the footsteps on the other side of the building were getting closer to the street the girl was on. If the group of Hunters round the next corner, they would see the girl.

Luhan made a final decision. Even though he would feel guilty if the girl ended up being innocent and got involved with the Hunters, his safety came first. He needed to be in one piece until Yifan came back. Plus, the Hunters wouldn't do anything to her if she was just a regular person passing by, right?

Doubt started to cloud his mind. From all his past experiences with Hunters, he couldn't be sure. These were men after all. Who knew what they would do to a girl walking alone in the middle of the night.

Still hesitating, Luhan remained where he was, hidden in the shadows. His morals were telling to help the girl while his logical side told him to stay safe. Feeling perplexed, he didn't know what to do.

Then, the girl appeared around the corner. Luhan stared at her. In that split second, he suddenly felt a strange sensation that pulled him towards her. Before he could even think, his body moved on its own.

Reaching out, he grabbed the girl. With his left hand covering her mouth and right arm wrapping around her waist, he dragged her deep into the shadow. The moment he pulled her in, he could hear the Hunters rounding the corner on the other side. Leaning on the wall as far back as he could, his heart pounded frantically in his chest as he prayed that the Hunters didn't see them.

Hoping that the shadow would be enough to hide them, Luhan held his breath and tried to stay still. Although, it didn't help much when the girl he was holding tightly against him was struggling under his grip. Attempting to break free, her left hand was trying to pry Luhan's arm off while her right hand repetitively hit him.

Slightly wincing in pain, he released the hold he had on her waist and grabbed the girl's slamming fist, keeping it still. He could hear the Hunters approaching soon. It would only be a matter of seconds before the Hunters were in sight, but the continuous squirming and muffled yells from the girl was definitely going to give away their position.

Without much time left, Luhan leaned over and desperately whispered in her ear, "Sh! Stay still! They're coming!"

Thankfully, the girl stopped struggling. It looked like she sensed the urgency in his voice. Holding her tightly against him, Luhan stood as still and as silent as a statue. He hoped that the Hunters wouldn't notice them and just run by them. Just then, another thought ran through his head. This girl could easily give away their position. He mentally prayed to the moon. He just had to hope that this girl knew that he wasn't trying to hurt her. He really didn't want to run a marathon again.

Soon enough, the pounding of footsteps could be heard by a normal human. A Hunter appeared around the corner. Without looking at their direction, he ran past Luhan's hiding place. Luhan's breath hitched and his body stiffened as he silently watched as three other Hunters, who were following the first Hunter, dashed past their hiding spot one by one.

Once the Hunters were out of sight, Luhan silently breathed out and relaxed slightly. His eyes cautiously gazed over the place where he last seen the Hunters. He heard the girl also giving out a breath of relief. She released her clutch on his arm, slowly dropping her hands.

During the process, her fingers brushed lightly against the symbol on Luhan's forearm. Unknown to both of them, Luhan's symbol faintly flashed a blue glowing light before disappearing as fast as it appeared.

Luhan took another scan of his surroundings. Thinking it was safe to move, he removed his hand from the girl's mouth and grabbed her wrist. He made a move to run, but the moment he took his first step, the girl harshly shook off his grip on her. Slightly confused and startled by this action, Luhan whipped his head around and faced the girl. Both of them stared at each other deep in the eyes, staying still and silent.

The strange sensation that Luhan felt before was pulling him towards the girl again. His body tingled as he felt somewhat of an urge to stay near her. His muscles twitched. It took almost all his will to refrain himself from stepping an inch closer to the girl.

How strange. Even though he was quite certain that he never met this girl before, it felt like he had. He could sense a soothing and calming aura from her. If he was to best describe it, it was similar to the feeling from the moon.

But he wondered why he saved the girl? He had totally reacted by instincts. If she had been a part of the Hunters, he could have been screwed many times over. Maybe he did know her after all? Carefully, he analyzed the girl's features, trying to see if anything was familiar.

She looked and smelled just like an ordinary human. Nothing about her clicked any memories. This left him confused. Who was she? Why was she here? And why was he feeling these strange sensations by her?

Before Luhan could ponder more, his ears picked up faint shouts in the distance, reminding him of his current situation.

Reaching out his senses, he located the footsteps of all the Hunters in the area. He stared at the girl one last time. She should be able to get back safely alone as long as she was cautious.

Without saying a word, Luhan pointed towards a direction where there were no Hunters. Then, he turned around and ran. Hopefully, that girl understood him.

With every stride he took away from the girl, he could feel that tingling sensation slowly weakening before it disappeared completely. Despite wanting to help the girl, he needed to prioritize his safety first. He promised that to Yifan. Plus, it would be best for the girl to stay away from him; not for his own, but for her safety.

Focusing his awareness back to his surroundings, he used his werewolf's speed and quickly fled out of the area.

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘

Yeojin just stared after the blonde guy, feeling confused and irritated. She couldn't really comprehend what just happened. All she could make out was that a guy jumped out of nowhere, grabbed her like a kidnapper would and dragged her to a corner of a building to hide. Next, a bunch of shady men ran by, looking like they were searching for someone. When they were gone, that blonde guy just pointed at a direction and then disappeared in a blink of an eye. Like, how could he just leave her alone without telling her what was going on?

Thinking about it made Yeojin feel even more irritated. That guy could have at least given her a quick explanation before he left. But there was nothing she could do now. Sighing, she thought about the moment he tried to drag her along with him after the shady men were gone.

The blonde guy had somewhat of a strange vibe emitting from him, but it wasn't an ill feeling though. Instead, it felt rather... comforting. The air seemed to slightly buzz with liveliness when she was close to him. The stranger thing was, it felt like she had already experienced this kind of atmosphere before. So she somehow was quite familiar with it, but at the same time, it was still weird for her.

Yeojin pondered a little longer. The guy also seemed to remind her of something that she couldn't quite put her fingers on, but she had a feeling it was something important.

She shook her head. She didn't have the time to think about it now. First, she need to get out of here. She didn't want to run into those shady men from earlier.

Shuddering at the thought, Yeojin looked at the way the blonde guy had pointed at. Was he telling her to go that way?

Yeojin debated for a moment, deciding whether or not she could trust that guy. Then, she let out a huff of air out of annoyance. Instead of standing here in the abandoned street like a sore thumb, she might as well just start walking. It was in the direction of where her house was anyways.

Heading in the direction of where the guy pointed, Yeojin picked up her pace to a brisk walk. Being cautious, she kept her alert up and constantly checked her surroundings. Throughout the whole way home, she never ran into those men nor did she run into that blonde guy. She found this particularly strange. Did that guy know that she was going to be safe from those men if she went this way? But how would he know though?

Shaking her head, Yeojin mentally scolded herself. It wasn't like she would see that guy again. As long as she got home safely, the rest didn't matter.

Arriving at her apartment building, she climbed a few flights of stairs to get to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway that was dimly lit. Once she reached the third door to the right, she fumbled her keys out from her pocket and opened the door.

Taking off her shoes, Yeojin stepped into her apartment room and placed her shoes to the side. After shutting the door and making sure it was locked, she went straight to her room and prepared to go to sleep. She didn't feel like eating dinner. She wasn't that hungry. Instead, she was more exhausted if anything. She knew that she had a long nap this afternoon, but that blonde guy had almost gave her a heart attack. Plus, being constantly alert for shady-looking men was also very tiresome and draining.

Remembering that guy again, she grumbled along the lines of not-even-saying-an-apology before she slipped on her pajamas. As she walked over to her bed, she wondered if that guy was being targeted by those men. Did he manage to get out safely?

"Agh, why am I thinking of him?" Yeojin mumbled out loud, bring a hand up to her forehead and rubbing it. "It's not like I know him. Why should I care?" If she thought about it, if those men were after that blonde guy, then she could have gotten into some serious trouble if they found her with him.

She let out a heavy sigh. Oh well, at least it didn't happen. But if she ever saw that guy again, she would demand an apology and an explanation from him.

Crawling in bed, she grabbed the blanket and covered herself. The moment her head hit the pillow, her eyelids immediately started to droop and her conscience was slowly fading away.

Right before Yeojin drifted into slumber, she remembered that weird yet comfortable sensation again. That sensation plus the figure of that blonde guy reminded her of something, but when she tried to focus on it, it was all foggy.

Assuming that she was simply just exhausted and couldn't think straight, Yeojin shifted onto her side and slowly let her consciousness slip away into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been awhile!
> 
> University has been getting really busy lately, so I wont be able to work on my ff as much as I would like to. I hope everyone understands! I apologize for making you all wait! I also pray all of you are doing well on whatever you're doing! Stay healthy! ^^
> 
> Hwaiting!~


	4. A Regular Day at School... or is It?

The next day at Hamji High School, Yeojin arrived at her class with ten minutes to spare before the bell rang. Walking over to her desk, she flopped herself down onto the chair and rested her head on the desk.

Right now, all she wanted was a comfy bed to lie on and a soft pillow to rest her somewhat aching head; not at school where the teachers were always closely looking at the students’ each and every move with their hawk-like eyes. There was always a punishment that the teachers gave if they caught a student. The punishment varied between the teachers, but each was scary in its own way.

Not wanting to get in trouble, Yeojin let out a heavy sigh before she lifted herself off the desk. Rummaging through her backpack, she grabbed the things that she would need for her first period, English.

To be honest, she didn’t mind English; in fact, it was one of her best subjects. It was fairly easy for her to grasp except for the complicated grammar points that messed her up from time to time. Plus, she also needed to work on the oral proportion of the class since she had a heavy Korean accent whenever she spoke English. Overall though, the class was quite straightforward and wasn’t too difficult. It was a good class to start the day.

 As she placed her notebook and pencil case neatly on her desk, a voice called out her name, “Yeojin-ah!”

Looking up, she saw a tall male student strolling into the classroom with a backpack slung over his shoulder. It was none other than Chanyeol. With a big smile, Chanyeol waved and asked, “How are you doing?”

Waving and returning a smile of her own, Yeojin replied, “Tired, but other than that, I’m doing pretty good. What about you?”

“I’m doing great!” he exclaimed, his voice booming in the classroom.

It never ceased to amaze Yeojin by the way his deep voice contrasted with his childish and innocent-looking face, especially when his eyes sparkled with excitement as his face seemed to overflow with happiness. It made Yeojin think that Chanyeol was simply just a child in an overgrown man’s body.

“Hey,” a voice cut in, interrupting Yeojin’s thoughts.

Turning her head, she saw another male student, Baekhyun, striding into the classroom. Walking towards Chanyeol, Baekhyun asked, “Did you win a lottery or something? You were so noisy this morning!”

“Sorry, I'm just a little excited,” Chanyeol explained.

“With what?” Baekhyun grumbled with feign annoyance. He then stopped. It looked like an idea popped in his mind since his eyes suddenly lit up with mischievousness. Wiggling his eyebrows, he teased, “Did someone ask you out?”

“Wh-what? No!” Chanyeol spluttered, shaking his head from side to side vigorously. “I’m just feeling really happy today. Nothing else!”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun nodded absentmindedly. “Whatever you say.”

Seeing that Baekhyun wasn’t taking his words seriously, Chanyeol hit Baekhyun’s shoulder and shouted, “It’s not like that!”

Unable to hold his laughter any longer, Baekhyun shied away from Chanyeol’s flying fist and gave off his signature square smile, saying, “Okay! Okay! I got it! You don’t have a girlfriend.” When Chanyeol let out a sigh and looked away, Baekhyun then added, “Is what you want others to believe, right?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelled, whipping right back around. He raised his fist and lunged forward, threatening to hit.

Baekhyun flinched away from Chanyeol, but still kept on laughing. As both of them bickered back and forth, Yeojin giggled. Those two were deafening loud when they were together, but they were also super hilarious. It was almost impossible for her not to have her mood brightened by them.

Feeling a bit livelier, Yeojin turned her attention away from the two and scanned the classroom. Seeing a couple of her friends, she said good mornings to them and asked them about their weekends. Soon, they exchanged typical conversations about how tired they felt and asked questions over the homework that was due today.

Halfway through the conversation, she saw two male students, one of short stature while the other with bronze-tanned skin, walking into the classroom. Their names were Kyungsoo and Jongin, respectively. Although, everyone apparently liked to call Kyungsoo, D.O, due to his surname being Do while Jongin preferred the nickname, Kai.

Waving, Yeojin greeted them. Kyungsoo looked at her direction and simply nodded before heading to his seat, which was at the back of the classroom. At first glance, he may come off as being rude, but don’t get him wrong. He was just shy whenever it came to others who he was unfamiliar with. The first few times Yeojin met him, he didn’t even look at her or just seemed to stare straight through her, totally unacknowledging her presence. But over time, he seemed to have slowly warmed up to her—or at least had acknowledged her in the slightest bit. It would probably take a bit more time before she could get into a conversation with him.

Her thoughts were instantly brushed away when her gaze turned to Jongin, who was walking behind Kyungsoo. With a warm smile, he greeted her and sat in his desk which was right behind hers. Turning around in her seat, she gazed at his handsome and fine features on his face before asking, “Hey Kai, how are you?”

“Tired,” Jongin replied as he grabbed his books and materials for English class.

Letting out a huff, Yeojin stated, “You’re always tired.”

Her heart melted when his dark chocolate eyes looked up to hers. His look was irresistible. Yeojin felt like she could lose herself in those dreamy eyes his. She could stare at them all day and she would still find them beautiful.

It was when Jongin tilted his head with a slight smirk on his face, Yeojin realized she was staring at him for too long. Feeling a little flustered, she quickly asked, “Anything else new?”

“Nope,” Jongin simply answered. Teasingly, he poked Yeojin on the forehead before he continued, “And I can’t help it if I feel sleepy all the time.”

“Sleep more at night then,” Yeojin pouted. Raising her hand, she touched the area where he had just poked her. It didn’t hurt, but it did make her heart flutter.

Leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, he stated, “But it’s not enough.”

Rolling her eyes, Yeojin exasperatedly replied, “If you keep sleeping so much, you’ll just be like a bear going through hibernation.”

“Sleeping is nice though.”

“I know it is, but isn’t it bad for your health if you sleep too much?”

“Hey, if I save a lot of energy by sleeping, I’ll be as strong as a bear when I wake up,” Jongin joked, flexing his arms.

Yeojin laughed. What sort of logic was that? He was so ridiculous sometimes, but she loved that side of him nevertheless. Oh, and if someone hadn’t figured it out by now, Jongin was her boyfriend.

The first time she met Jongin was in second year of high school. It was basically love at first sight. Unlike many other students, she loved the dark skin-tone he had. While others teased and made fun of him for his skin-colour, she admired and complimented it. As others stayed away from him because of his looks and attitude, she wanted to get closer and get to know him better. To her, Jongin was the definition of a model. At that time, she never would have imagined that an ordinary girl like her would be able to get such a handsome guy as her boyfriend, so it came to her as a great shock and joy when Jongin suddenly asked her out after a few months later.

A sudden bang brought Yeojin out of her thought. Whipping her head around, she searched to see what the cause of that sound was.

In front of the classroom, she found two boys playfully wrestling with each other, crashing into desks and chairs as they went at it. Immediately recognizing the two guys, Yeojin watched as one of the guys, who’s name was Jongdae, wrap his arms around the other’s neck; however, the guy who Jongdae was trying to headlock was significantly taller than him. Because of this difference, Jongdae tried to stand on his toes to get a firmer hold, but the tall guy, Zitao, slapped Jongdae’s arm and pushed him away.

As the two kept wrestling, Yeojin stared at them. She didn’t know them too particularly well since she just got to know them this year, but from what she had seen so far, both of them were quite friendly.

Captivated by Zitao’s eyes, Yeojin stared at the dark eye bags under his eyes. When she first met him, she thought he was quite intimidating with his tall stature and sharp eyes. So, it took her by surprise when Yeojin realized that he was actually the totally opposite from how he looks. Being a playful person, he’d always have a smile on his face and get along with his friends really well. She had also seen him show off his martial arts a few times before. She remembered how graceful yet powerful he was with every movement, reminding her of some characters she’d seen on drama.

Spreading out his stance, Zitao grabbed Jongdae’s wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Letting out a shout, Jongdae quickly gave up and told Zitao to release him. Doing as he was told, Zitao let him go, but not without giving Jongdae a firm slap on the back while boasting about his victory.

As Jongdae complained loudly along the lines of Zitao-being-unfair, Yeojin rubbed her ears. When Jongdae usually whined or complained about something, he was quite an earful with his loud voice.

Not wanting to listen to his complaints, she glanced elsewhere. Her gaze eventually rested upon three boys, which she also knew, sitting together at the right side of the classroom. Just like what she was doing a moment ago, they were also staring at Jongdae and Zitao, who were now just arguing about pointless things.

Their names were Minseok, Yixing and Sehun. All of them were the quiet type, especially Sehun. No one knew why, but Sehun always had an expressionless look on his face, making him seem unfriendly. Whenever he was asked about it, he would just stay silent. Yeojin sometimes wondered if he just didn’t like to be with people.

Unlike Sehun, Xiumin is actually pretty friendly if someone else initiates the conversation first. Yeojin guessed that he was probably more of a listener than a talker. On the other hand, Yixing would also talk when others talked to him, but he just seemed to be like in daze most of the time. With his droopy eyes, he would usually stare blankly at nothing in particular. Just by judging from his face, Yeojin couldn’t tell if he was just tired or he was just one of those daydreamers.

Looking up, Yeojin saw a clock hanging on the wall right above the three guys. Realizing that the bell was going to ring soon, she adjusted her seat and sat face forward again. Just then, a male student walked into the classroom and sat in the seat right in front of hers.

Staring at the back figure of the male in front of her, Yeojin couldn’t help but notice how well-styled his hair was. Surprisingly, she also knew who he was. His name was Junmyeon; however, every time she called him by that name, he had insisted on being called Suho, which she honestly had no clue why. But, the reason why Yeojin knew so many of the guys in this class was actually because of him.

Despite being a serious student, Junmyeon formed a group called EXO. Although, what Yeojin found weird about the name was that EXO wasn’t pronounced E-X-O but X-O instead. Leaving that aside, the members that made up the group consisted of Junmyeon himself, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin and Sehun. Yeojin wasn’t part of the group since she was a girl, but Junmyeon welcomed her to tag along since she was Jongin’s girlfriend.

Yeojin wasn’t quite sure why Junmyeon included such variation of boys that don’t seem to match each other’s personality to the group, but one thing for sure is that the group got popular within a few months. While guys gave jealous stares, the girls swooned over them. Yeojin had to be a careful to not hang around with them too often because she had already received cold glares and remarks from a few girls. Thus, the only time she would hangout with them was outside of school and sometimes during lunch time where not many girls were around.

Suddenly, the bell rang. At the same time, the door opened and Yeojin’s English teacher strutted into the room. With a stern expression, he raised his voice over the noise the students and instructed them to sit in their own seats. Seeing that the teacher appeared, everyone quickly complied and scrambled to their seats; and for a good reason too.

Going through their usual morning routine, the teacher greeted the students before Yeojin and the other students stood up and bowed, greeting together to the teacher in unison.

As all the students sat down, the teacher cleared his throat before announcing, “Before we begin class today, I would like to introduce you to transferred student who will be in your class starting from today.” Turning his head to face the door, the teacher called out, “Come in!”

Yeojin wondered who it could be. The courses were well into the fall semester, almost reaching winter. It wasn’t common to have a transferred student during this time of year since lots of the contents in the course had been covered already. Curious to see what sort of person he or she was, Yeojin glanced at the door and waited expectantly.

Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing the student behind the door. Upon seeing the student, Yeojin froze in her seat. After staring at the student in shock for a few seconds, bubbles of anger started to rise in her chest. This wasn’t a person that she knew well, but he was a person she wouldn’t be able to forget him even if she wanted to.

Now standing in front of the class, a familiar male student with blonde tousled hair bowed and smiled brightly, “Hello everyone, my name is Wu Luhan.”

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘

Before the bell rang, Luhan could be seen sprinting down the street with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth. While slipping his jacket on, he gobbled up the piece of bread in his mouth and checked the time on his watch.

There was only twenty minutes before school started. At this rate, he wasn’t going to make it on time. Up ahead, he noticed that there was an alley. Spreading his awareness around, he couldn’t sense anyone in the alley except for a few stray cats. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he slipped into the alley.

Because of the incident last night, Luhan had totally forgotten to set his alarm last night before he slept, which resulted him in waking up thirty minutes before school started. Being it his first day at his new school, he knew he couldn’t be late; otherwise, he would leave a bad impression on the teachers.

Glancing behind, Luhan didn’t see anyone following behind him. Knowing that no one was watching him, he picked up his pace to an inhuman speed using his naturally born powers. It was a good thing he walked around the town yesterday and knew where the school was since he could now get there in a matter of minutes by using the incredible agility and sense of direction that a werewolf had.

Rounding the next corner, Luhan was greeted with a dead end up ahead. Unfazed by the wall that was twice his height, Luhan continued to run straight towards it until he was around five meters away from it. Using the momentum from running, he bunched his legs together and he leaped up high into the air. Stretching his arms out, he grabbed the edge of the wall and effortlessly hoisted himself over.

While flying in midair, Luhan spread out his arms to find his balance before landing on all four. Without a moment break, he pushed off the ground and jumped straight into a sprint. As he made his way through the alleys, he kept his senses heightened, making sure that he won’t accidentally run into someone.

After rounding a few more corners, Luhan finally saw his school coming into view up ahead. Slowing his pace down to that of an average human sprint, he dashed out from the alley and ran towards the front doors. Once he made it through the doors, he came to a stop and quickly looked at his watch. There was ten minutes left before the bell rang. Luhan sighed in relief. He made it on time.

Having caught his breath, he glanced around the hallways that were crowded with students. Despite being in a small town, Hamji High School was huge. Because of how huge it was, Luhan started to worry again. Right now, Luhan needed to find the principal office so that he could pick up a few school necessities that he needed and meet his first teacher; however, there wasn’t even a sign to direct where the principal office was. With only ten minutes left, he won’t have the time to search for it.

As Luhan wondered what he was going to do, he heard a voice call out, “Hey, do you need help?”

Turning to his left, Luhan saw a male student with a well-styled hair approach him. Looking at his uniform, Luhan noticed that it didn’t even have a single wrinkle on it and that it was worn perfectly with every angle in the right place. Judging by his appearance, he’d probably be someone that Luhan could trust for help.

Nodding, Luhan answered back, “Yes, can you tell me where the principal office is?”

Pointing his finger down the hall to Luhan’s right, the male student instructed, “If you go all the way down the hall and turn to your right, there will be a set of stairs. Go up to the second floor and walk straight. The third door to your right will be the principal office.”

Now that he knew where to go, Luhan smiled and thanked the male student for his help. The male student smiled in return, saying, “No problem. Hope to see you around.”

As Luhan turned around, he realized he forgot to ask for the male student’s name. He looked back, but the male student had already blended into the busy crowd of students. Luhan simply shrugged it off and speed walked to the principal office as he was directed, squeezing through students while he was at it. As big as this school was, Luhan would probably bump into that male student sooner or later. He would just have to ask his name then.

Arriving at the principal office with five minutes to spare, Luhan opened the door and saw two well-dressed adults, which he assumed were his principal and teacher, discussing something with each other. Quickly, he went up to go greet them.

Behind a large desk, one man sat there with a straight posture and hands clasped together on the table. The other man was standing on the other side of the desk with his back to Luhan. From what Luhan could hear, it seemed like the two of them were discussing about the rules for the school and how a few things needed to be changed. Not like it mattered to him.

As Luhan approached them, the man, who was sitting behind a desk, turned his gaze towards Luhan’s direction. When he saw Luhan, the man facial features immediately brightened up before he stood up and held a hand out to Luhan. With a warm smile on his face, he asked, “Hello. I’m assuming you’re our new transferred student?”

Judging from his looks, Luhan guessed that this man was around his early thirties. The man had jet black hair that was short and sleek, matching the black suit that he wore. Despite his friendly and welcoming attitude, Luhan could feel a powerful sense of authority just by standing in front of him.

Nodding, Luhan replied back, “Yes, I am Wu Luhan.” Lifting his hand up, Luhan grasped the man’s hand firmly and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Luhan. I welcome you to Hamji High School. I am the principal of this school. If you are having any problems, you can always come to me for help,” the principal stated.

When Luhan nodded, the principal made a hand gesture to the other man who was wearing a plaid, light-blue chemise that was tucked into his dark grey dress pants. “This is your English teacher,” he introduced. “You will be having your first class with him.”

Compared to the principal, his teacher seemed to be a lot less friendly. Wearing a thick-framed glass, he stared at Luhan with a frown on his face, looking at Luhan with displeasure. Trying his best to ignore the teacher’s pointed stare, Luhan putted on his best smile and greeted him politely.

Without a single word, the teacher just nodded back. Taking a glance at his watch, the teacher turned his focus to the principal and said, “I have to leave. I need to get ready for my class.”

“Alright, just let me give Luhan his things and you guys can go,” the principal answered back as he opened a drawer and fumbled out a few things onto his desk.

Once Luhan received a few forms, his timetable and student ID, his teacher quickly led him out of the office and took big strides across the hallway, heading for English class.

While Luhan followed closely behind his teacher, he let out a sigh. He wasn’t too fond of language classes because his first language was Chinese. Even though he was able to communicate decently in Korean, he still always had to make connections with some words to Chinese. So, learning English while in a Korea school was a bit of a struggle.

Just when they both stopped in front of a classroom door, the bell rang. As the teacher opened the door, he turned to Luhan and instructed, “When I say, ‘come in,’ you can enter the class.”

“Okay,” Luhan replied back, stepping aside. Casting a glance at the hallway, he could still see a few students scrambling to get into their classroom.

Before his teacher entered the classroom, he stared at Luhan for a moment. Behind the thick-framed glasses that his teacher wore, Luhan could see the teacher’s sharp eyes that seemed to be analyzing him.

Just as Luhan wondered if he had something on his face, the teacher turned away and entered the classroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Being alone in the now silent hallway, Luhan quickly adjusted his uniform to make himself look more presentable. He needed to make sure that he leaves a first good impression on other students if he wanted to make friends. From his past experiences, he had learned that his blonde hair made him stand out too much, causing others to avoid him. Many times, they thought that he dyed his hair and assumed he was a street gangster because of it; not that they were entirely wrong either.

Before coming to this town, he’d been in many fights with Hunters. Although, the thing was that Luhan was doing it only for self-defense. He didn’t like the idea of fighting or using violence. But since his life was on the line, he had to do it; not only for himself, but for Kris too. He didn’t need to lose another important person in his life again.

His thoughts were broken when he heard his teacher call out from the classroom, “Come in!”

Taking a deep breath, Luhan turned the knob and pushed open the door. Entering the classroom, Luhan took a quick scan of the room. It was an average size class with around twenty students.

As he walked to the front of the room, he could hear some of the students mutter to each other about his hair colour. Sometimes, Luhan wished he didn’t have such great hearing ability. There were many moments that he would hear something that he didn’t want to hear. Like now, when he heard a certain remark from a student that said his hair was like a haystack.

Facing the class, Luhan bowed and put on his best smile, “Hello everyone, my name is Luhan Wu.”

As students continued to whisper about him, Luhan took a quick look at each of his soon-to-be peers. His eyes then caught a familiar face. Seated in the middle of the second row, the male student who directed Luhan to the principal office this morning was there, smiling warmly at him.

Upon seeing him, Luhan smiled back and bowed ever so slightly, hopefully conveying his gratitude for the help. Knowing that he was in the same class as him, Luhan was relieved to have someone that could help him out if he ever needed it.

When he looked at the student sitting behind that guy, Luhan’s eyes momentarily went wide with shock. He knew that person. It was the girl who he helped yesterday. Judging by the cold glare from her, Luhan could safely assume that she remembered him too.

“You can go sit beside Yeojin,” his teacher ordered, making a gesture to the empty desk right beside the exact same girl he was staring at.

Wonderful. Out of all the students he had to sit in the class, he had to sit beside the girl who seemed to hate his guts right now.

Knowing that he was unable to say no to his teacher, Luhan nervously walked over to his newly assigned desk and sat down. Without looking, Luhan could feel the piercing stare from the girl named Yeojin. Even just sitting beside her, he could feel an aura of dislike emitting from her.

Luhan knew that he should give an explanation to her so that he wouldn’t be misunderstood for his actions last night; but from the way it looked, Yeojin didn’t seem to be willing to listen to him anytime soon. He would just have to wait for the another time to clear it up with her.

When the teacher began lecture, Luhan quickly grabbed out his brand-new notebook and his pencil case from his backpack. Opening his notebook, he took out his pencil and started writing down notes that the teacher scribbled on the blackboard.

It was when he started to focus on the lecture that he felt a sensation tingling his skin. Distracted from the lecture, Luhan wondered what it was. The sensation was strangely familiar to him, yet he couldn’t quite put the words to his mouth. As he pondered on what it was, Luhan absentmindedly turned his head in Yeojin’s direction.

The moment Luhan looked in her direction, the sensation seemed to grow stronger; it was almost like there was a string tugging him towards her. That was when he remembered that he also had this feeling last night when he met her. Feeling confused, his eyebrow quirked up slightly. Was it coming from Yeojin?

When Luhan observed her features, she didn’t seem to be out of the ordinary; just a regular girl in high school. Although, he couldn’t shake this feeling that there was something more to her. Could she possibly be one of his kind?

From the outside, Yeojin’s hair colour was black, which is normal for asians, and Luhan couldn’t see any visible marks or symbols on her skin that would tell him if she was a werewolf or not. Maybe he was wrong about her. He would have liked to ask her if only his life wasn’t on the line every time he spoke of werewolves. One slip of a word and someone could be hunting him down.

Luhan broke out of his thoughts when he saw Yeojin turn her head. Whipping his head back, he started scribbling notes, hoping that she didn’t see him staring at her. Sweat started to form on his back as he felt Yeojin’s scrutiny gaze on him. From the way she was acting towards him, Luhan knew they weren’t going to get along anytime soon either.

After what felt like ages, Yeojin turned her gaze away from him and focused on the teacher’s lecture. Luhan let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t even realize that his shoulders were tense the whole time. However, the tingling sensation still lingered on his skin, making it hard to concentrate.

Sighing again, Luhan wished that Kris was here, He might have known something about this. Wondering how much time he had left in this class, he took a peek at his watch. He let out a silent groan. There was still an hour in class. He just wanted to get out of this class as soon as possible so that he didn’t have to sit beside a person who was ready to strangle him at any moment.

Thinking of how it was going to be a long day for him, Luhan fidgets in his seat before raising his head up to look at the blackboard; however, instead of seeing newly written words and terms on the board, the only thing he saw was a white blur flying in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! It's been awhile since I updated and I apologize for that. At the moment, I need to prioritize my grades, so I can't work on this story as much as I wold like to. But since I'm on a break now, I posted a chap! Hopefully, I can post another one before my break ends. I also hope you enjoyed this chap. Have a great day!


	5. Friends

A white blur flew in his direction. It was so fast that even Luhan’s extraordinary reflexes couldn’t react to it. Before he knew it, he heard a loud bam near his left hand. Flinching, he instinctively withdrew his hand.

Looking down, Luhan found himself staring at a chalk wedged between his and Yeojin’s desk. As his eyes widen in shock, cold sweat started to form on his back. Slowly, he lifted his head up to where the chalk came flying from.

In front of the class, he saw his English teacher glaring at him with piercing hawk-like eyes. Luhan swallowed nervously. His teacher was scary.

"You two better pay attention to class instead of looking at the time, especially you, Luhan," the teacher warned. "Next time, it won't be the desk that I'll hit." His teacher then pointed to the middle of his forehead, gesturing where he would hit next time.

Embarrassed, Luhan nodded timidly and scratched the back of his head nervously. He took a glance to his left and saw Yeojin had her head down, looking also somewhat embarrassed. Looked like she was the other person the teacher was talking about.

He then stared down at the chalk that was still wedged between the two desks. It was still unfathomable to Luhan how someone could do that. It would require great accuracy and strength control to throw a chalk in the gap between two desks without breaking the chalk… or was the chalk just really sturdy?

Before Luhan could think more, the teacher walked over to his desk and took the chalk away. The teacher then stared at Luhan with an unreadable expression on his face. Quickly, Luhan looked away as apprehension grew inside him. Was he in trouble?

Thankfully, the teacher just turned away and continued on with his lecture. Letting out a silent breath of relief, Luhan relaxed. Today, everything just seemed to keep him on the edge. Feeling a little wary, he looked at the teacher who was now writing notes on the blackboard. No wonder students always keep saying that teachers were scary.

As he returned to jotting the notes down, Luhan resisted the temptation to look at his watch to see how much time was left in this class. Last thing he needed was to get hit in the forehead by a chalk. He didn’t want to ruin his first impression more than he already had. By the few snickers and whispered talks that he heard, he knew that they were making fun of him.

Trying to block off the comments he was hearing, he focused on the lecture, but it didn’t last long as the whispers still continued, especially from two students that were sitting on the left side of the second row. To him, the whispers could be heard loud and clear like it was a normal conversation. After he heard some remarks of him looking like a thug, Luhan experienced a pang of loneliness in his heart.

It had only been his first class and he was already treated like an outcast. Nobody seemed to want him here. He should’ve expected it though. It had always been like this.

Remembering his past experience at other schools, he felt the loneliness creep up from his heart and constrict around his neck, suffocating him. He wished school was over already so that he could get away from this place. He also prayed for Kris to come back quickly so that he didn’t have to be absolutely alone either. But for now, he would just have to go along with it.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Luhan continued to scribble down on his notebook.

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘ 

Beside Luhan, Yeojin was quickly making side notes on the concepts she had learned that might help her later on. The scolding she got from the teacher just now made her quite embarrassed, but at least she was wide awake and alert now.

Although, she couldn’t help but remember the sensation from earlier. If she were to describe it, it was quite… strange.

When Luhan sat down beside her, she heard a familiar, faint sound buzzing quietly in the air. It took her a moment before she realized that it was the same sound she heard last night when she met Luhan. At the time, she had looked around to see if anyone else heard it, but it seemed that no one except her did.

Yeojin tapped her chin as she thought about it. The sound had disappeared after the scolding from the teacher. Maybe she was just hallucinating from the lack of sleep and that her nerves were also on edge because of Luhan.

Thinking of him, she couldn’t help but cast a glare at Luhan. Whatever happened last night, she wanted a thorough explanation from him. No guys should grab a girl and leave her without an explanation, especially at night. She legit thought she was about to be kidnapped at that moment.

Getting infuriated just thinking about it, Yeojin turned away and returned to writing her notes. She just wished for class to end as soon as possible so that she could get the answers she wanted soon.

Time seemed to have slowed down as it took ages before the bell rang. As soon as the teacher dismissed everyone, the class got rowdy and noisy while student packed away their belonging.

While Yeojin quickly packed away her own things into her backpack, she saw Luhan stood up and briskly walk away. So, he was going to run away, eh? That wasn’t going to happen. At least, not on her watch.

Zipping her bag, she stood up quickly to follow Luhan. Before she could even take a step, she heard a voice behind her, “Yeojin, want to head to your next class together?”

She turned to see Kai looking at her with those two warm, dark chocolate eyes. It was hard to say no to the earnest-look shining in his eyes, but she wanted to know what happened last night.

Quickly making up an excuse, Yeojin replied, “I have something important to do right now. I’ll meet you and the others during lunch at the usual place.”

Looking slightly disappointed, Kai just nodded his head and leaned back in his chair for a second. Then, he looked back up and smiled warmly at her, saying, “See you then.”

Smiling back, Yeojin waved at Kai before turning to the front of the class just to see Luhan slip out of the classroom. Trying to chase after him, Yeojin dashed out of the room and blended into the busy hallway.

Glancing to the right where Luhan seemed to have headed when he left the class, Yeojin tried to look from him through the sea of students that blocked her way. She wondered how there could be so many students crammed into this tiny school.

It took her another second before she saw a blonde hair student not far down the hallway. Guessing that it was Luhan, she squeezed her way through the crowd while making sure to keep her eyes fixated on the blonde hair. Yeojin was thankful that his hair wasn’t black. She would have never found him if that was the case.

When she was finally behind the blonde boy, she confirmed that it was Luhan before she tapped on his shoulder. As Luhan turned around, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Yeojin. A split second later, he looked hesitant as if he was unsure what to do.

Before Yeojin asked him anything, a familiar buzzing sound started ringing in her ears. It was starting to rather get annoying to hear it all the time. But when she stared into Luhan’s eyes, she suddenly felt like she was mesmerized by those pair of eyes. The buzzing that rang in her ear seemed to be vibrating in the air now; even her body seemed to hum along with it.

A shout of curse snapped Yeojin out of it. She turned around to see a student glaring at them. Storming pass them, the student muttered angrily along the lines of standing-in-the-middle-of-the-hallway. When Yeojin looked behind her, she realized that she caused quite a back-up in the already-filled hallway.

Needing to find a better place to talk, Yeojin looked at Luhan before ordering, “We need to talk. Follow me.”

As Yeojin started walking, she looked behind to see if Luhan was following her. To her relief, he did. She really didn’t want to go chasing after him in school. It would probably make her look like a crazy student in love with someone, which wouldn’t end well for her.

Thinking of an isolated place to be, she decided to head to the school yard since nobody would be there when there were still classes. While she sped walked through the hallway, Yeojin checked behind her occasionally to make sure Luhan was still following her. Reaching the doors that led out to the school yard, she opened the door and held it open for Luhan. Once Luhan was out, she shut the door and quickly scanned the basketball court and green field. Nobody was around. Good.

Finally being able to get an answer she wanted, she turned to Luhan expectantly. As she remembered the event last night, she casted him a cold glare. His answer better be good. Otherwise, she would be extremely upset.

When she saw Luhan looking nervous with eyes staring anywhere but hers, she realized that maybe she was a bit too harsh on him. He might have saved her after all. Taking a moment, she took a deep breathe and slowly let it out, releasing the tension in her body during the process.

Softening her gaze, she looked at Luhan and asked, “Mind explaining what happened last night?”

∘ ⋅◦ ❦ ◦⋅ ∘

Luhan looked up at Yeojin in surprise. Instead of hearing the harsh tone that he was expecting to hear, she spoke in a way that was like how friends would speak to each other. She also no longer had that coldness to her when he first saw her in class. Instead, it was replaced with a patient-look that seemed to wait expectantly for Luhan’s answer.

Maybe she didn’t hate his guts after all. Did she figure out that he was trying to help her last night? Whatever it was, Luhan felt quite relieved. He didn’t feel as suffocated as he felt awhile ago in class. To be honest, he even felt quite glad that she didn’t seem to have any wrong idea about him. He thought that she would stay away from him for sure.

So when she asked him to have a talk, he was quite grateful to her for giving him a chance to explain. But the problem now was what should he say? He would have told her everything truthfully if only his life wasn’t threatened every time he mentioned werewolf. Either she’d think that he was crazy, get scared and call for help; or even worse… her being a Hunter herself.

Luhan shook that thought out of his head. Right now, he needed to quickly come up with something believable so that Yeojin won’t say anything bad about him behind his back. He didn’t want to be treated as an outcast.

Running a scenario in his head, he quickly explained, “Since I just moved here two days ago, I was walking around the town to get to know this place better and I accidentally bumped into those guys. They wanted something from me and were going to beat me up if I didn’t do it. I ended up hurting one of them out of self-defense which made them mad. So, when I managed to run away, they chased after me. They really wanted to catch me. So, when I saw you last night, I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t get hurt.” Bowing slightly, Luhan sincerely apologized, “I’m sorry that I grabbed you and left without saying anything. I didn’t mean to do anything bad.”

Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. There were some truths to it. Looking at Yeojin, Luhan hoped that she would believe him.

Seemingly to analyze him, Yeojin had a skeptical-look on her face as she thought about it, making Luhan feel a bit nervous and jittery. But it only lasted for a few seconds before Yeojin nodded and gave a reply, “Alright, I believe you.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Luhan didn’t realize how tense his shoulders were until now. At least one of his problems was resolved now.

“Well, thanks for helping me, I guess. Maybe next time, instead of running away, explain to someone and help them,” Yeojin suggested, giving Luhan a pointed stare. Despite the look she was giving him, Luhan couldn’t hear any annoyance in her voice.

“Sorry, I will next time,” Luhan promised. “Things didn’t work out well this time and I didn’t have the time to explain. I was also afraid that you wouldn’t believe me no matter what I said at that time.”

Yeojin seemed to think about it before nodding and replying, “Good point.”

Running out of things to say, Luhan was trying to find another suitable subject to talk about until Yeojin interrupted his thoughts, “You said you were new here, right? Do you know your way around here?”

Luhan simply shook his head. He should probably drop by the office later again and grab a map of the school campus. It was a lot bigger than he had imagined.

“I’ll take you to your next class,” Yeojin offered. “What is it?”

Quickly grabbing out his timetable, he checked over the sheet and saw that his next class was one of his favorite subjects.

“Phys. Ed,” he replied.

“Oh, that’s really close to here,” Yeojin states with a slight exclamation. Looking at her watch, she then ordered, “Let’s go quickly then. I don’t want to be late for my next class.” Without another word, she pivoted on her feet and started walking towards the doors.

Doing as he was commanded, he quickly followed after her. After thanking her when she held the door, they head towards his next class, which he assumed to be the boy’s locker change room, in relative silence.

Luhan didn’t mind it though. He was actually quite happy how things ended with Yeojin. Yeojin and him may not have had a great start, but he got a feeling that they might be able to get along later on.

Once they arrived to the boy’s locker change room, Luhan slightly bowed and thanked her. They both said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Just as he was about head into the change room, he heard Yeojin calling out, “Wait!”

Turning his head around, he saw Yeojin coming up to him before telling him, “I almost forgot to tell you that you’re going to be outside for gym.”

Feeling a little surprised, Luhan asked, “How do you know?”

In most schools, they usually split the girls and boys to different times for physical education. He didn’t know particularly why but if he were to guess, it was either to keep them from being distracted or because of the difference in physical abilities. So, it meant that the girls would do different activities than the boys at times.

“I have a few friends who are in this class,” Yeojin responded. Looking like she was thinking for a moment, she then smiled and continued, “You’ll probably meet them really soon.”

Seeing how confident Yeojin was, Luhan asked, “How are you so sure?”

“You’ll see,” Yeojin assured before turning and walking briskly away.

Still feeling sort of confused, he walked into the change room and got ready to change. Remembering that it was cold outside since it was November, he put on his black hoodie and topped it with his comfy, yellow-and-green camo vest. He was glad that he brought a set of warm clothes for gym. He hated being cold. After changing into his grey sweatpants, he zipped up his vest and left the change room to go outside.

Before he tried to figure out where the door to the fields was, he heard a voice behind, calling out his name, “Luhan!”

Wondering who it was, he glanced back and saw a familiar face. Smiling, Luhan exclaimed, “You’re the guy who helped me out this morning! Thank you.”

“No problem! Glad to help,” the male student replied back with a perfect symmetrical smile of his own.

Luhan couldn’t help but be amazed how neat the male student was when he was wearing his gym clothes. There was just also something about him that emitted this powerful and strong aura around him.

Reaching out a hand, the male student introduced, “I’m Kim Junmyeon, but you can just call me Suho.”

Grasping the hand, Luhan firmly shook his hand before saying, “Nice to meet you, Suho.”

Everything about Junmyeon was the definition of professionalism; his posture, his manner, his speech, his actions, just… everything. If Luhan didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Junmyeon was a business man.

“Looks like you already knew we were going out,” Junmyeon remarked as his eyes glanced down to the clothes Luhan was wearing.

“Yeah, someone told me about it,” Luhan replied back as he shyly scratched his head.

“Well, let’s get going before we’re late. I’ll take you there,” Junmyeon said before he started walking.

Staying beside Junmyeon, Luhan had a short conversation with him about their class schedules until they were outside in the fields. Seeing a group of students standing in front of a person holding a clipboard, Luhan assumed that the person was his physical education teacher. He was wearing a set of red sport clothes with white stripes outlining it. Looking at it at first glance, it reminded Luhan of track-and-field outfit. When Luhan saw that the teacher was scanning the clipboard, he along with Junmyeon quickly jogged towards the group.

Just as he and Junmyeon mingled with the other students, the teacher announced, “We have a transferred student today, his name is Luhan. Please treat him well you guys.”

Since the class only consisted of twenty-four students including Luhan himself, everyone could probably tell right away who was new. As all eyes turned to him, Luhan showed the best smile he could make and bowed slightly to everyone. Feeling the uncomfortable stares boring down on him, he fidgeted with his sleeves. He hoped that he was wrong, but he thought he could already see the judgmental-looks in their eyes.

When his teacher started taking attendance, everyone turned their attention back to the teacher, allowing Luhan to take a breath of fresh air. This was why he didn’t like the first day of school. It was always like this. No matter which school it was, he felt suffocated from the pressure and loneliness.

After attendance, the teacher announced, “We’ll be playing soccer today. Decide your own group and get into a group of six. Make sure none of you slack off. I’ll be watching you guys carefully.”

Luhan’s eyes lit up when he heard the teacher say soccer. He loved soccer. It was his favorite sport. He played soccer for all his life from what he could remember. Whenever he watched television, he would watch the soccer channels and cheer on for the teams, especially Manchester United. They were his favorite team.

Glancing around, Luhan tried searching for a group to join, but everybody seemed to already form a group with their friends except for him and this other poor lonely soul. Just as he was feeling a little upset from being left out, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Junmyeon standing there with that perfect smile of his.

“Want to join our group? We’re missing two people,” he asked.

“Sure,” Luhan replied, feeling grateful. “I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to find a group.”

“No problem,” Junmyeon said warmly.

Before Luhan could say anything else, a cheerful-looking student came running towards him before slinging his arm around Luhan’s shoulder. “Join my team!” the excited guy exclaimed. “You look like you’re good at soccer.”

Feeling started by the guy’s sudden appearance, Luhan turned to Junmyeon, feeling unsure of what to say since he didn’t know if this guy was with Junmyeon or not.

As if he could read Luhan’s mind, Junmyeon nodded encouragingly, saying, “He is in our group.”

Looking back at the happy-looking boy, Luhan replied, “Sure.”

“You’re Luhan, right? My name is Baekhyun! Let’s win this!” Baekhyun hooted, pumping a fist in the air.

Feeling invigorated by his positivity, Luhan smiled and nodded. Baekhyun seemed like a friendly guy. Luhan might be able to get along with him.

Before he could do anything else, he heard deep voice shout out, “Hey!”

Turning to the direction of the sound, Luhan saw a tall male striding towards them. Seeing his height, Luhan was reminded of Kris. If Luhan were to estimate, they were basically around the same height, which was basically almost another head taller than him.

“It was my turn to choose someone!” the tall guy exclaimed.

“Too bad! I got him first!” Baekhyun replied back before sticking out his tongue, clearly trying to irritate the tall guy.

Well, it worked. The guy immediately started to chase Baekhyun, who ran away laughing. Watching them, Luhan couldn’t help but laugh silently at the scene, forgetting all his previous worries. They were quite silly, but he liked that attribute.

A few minutes later, the group was split into two teams. Getting acquainted with his team, Luhan was with Junmyeon and Baekhyun while the other three were Kyungsoo, Zitao and Sehun. Unlike Junmyeon and Baekhyun, those three didn’t seem as welcoming. Kyungsoo and Sehun both seemed to ignore him while Zitao looked quite intimidating to Luhan. The sharp-look in Zitao’s eyes along with the dark bags under them made him feel wary.

Before the game started, Junmyeon asked Luhan, “Are you really good at soccer?”

Luhan would say that he was fairly good at soccer, but not wanting to boast, he replied, “I’m okay at it. I played a lot of soccer since I was a kid.”

 “Why don’t you do the kick-off then,” Junmyeon suggested.

“Sure!” Luhan replied back, maybe a little too excitedly. He liked to play the offense in soccer usually.

Probably seeing his excitement, Junmyeon chuckled and wished him the best. Luhan thanked him before going to the middle of a miniature soccer field, facing off a slightly chubby guy with eyes that resembled a cat. Junmyeon stood in between them with a soccer ball in one hand.

Wanting to be a good sportsman, Luhan smiled towards the guy he was facing off and stated, “Let’s have a good game.”

Smiling back, the guy nodded and responded, “Yeah.”

Then, Junmyeon threw the ball in the air. They both rushed forward and jumped up, trying to reach for the ball first. With Luhan’s naturally strong legs, he leapt higher than the other. He knew this was an unfair advantage, but he couldn’t help it as the adrenaline was already kicking in from excitement.

Head butting the ball towards Zitao, Luhan watched as the ball is intercepted by him. While Luhan ran to a space where he was free, he noticed that Zitao was hogging the ball despite his other teammates calling him to pass. It was only until two of people of the opposing teams came racing towards him that he reluctantly kicked it towards Junmyeon.

Using some skills, Junmyeon managed to maneuver around the tall guy, who Luhan met briefly before, even though the tall guy was using his long legs as an advantage to reach for the ball. Junmyeon passed the ball to Baekhyun, who then shot it towards the goal. Although, the goalie ran and slid on the ground, managing to catch the ball.

As everyone got into position, the goalie scanned the area before booting the ball toward the bronze-skin guy. Using his chest to intercept the ball, the bronze guy ran across the field. Luhan would have chased after him if the cat-eyed guy wasn’t in his way, but Sehun ran and skidded on the ground, kicking the ball away from the bronze guy and even almost tripping him along the way. As the ball rolled away, Kyungsoo and the tall guy chased after it, racing each other.

Despite his short figure, Kyungsoo surprisingly managed to get to the ball first. Well… it was more like the tall guy ended up tripping and face planting onto the ground. Otherwise, he would have easily reached it with his long strides.

Once he reached the ball, Kyungsoo kicked the ball to Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun could receive the ball, one guy from the opposing team got in between the ball and Baekhyun. Using all his might, the guy kicked the ball away from Baekhyun, but it seemed like he kicked it way too hard. The soccer ball went flying high over everybody’s head.

Looking at the trajectory of the shot, Luhan’s eyes widen with panic as he realized where the ball was heading. It was going to hit one of the windows where there was a class full of students. Some of the students were probably going to get hurt if the ball broke the window.

Others seemed to have realized the same thing as they all started at the ball with horror, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Finally finished another chap! Hope everyone likes it! And also, I hope you all don't mind the chapter title lol... I suck at coming up with names XD If you have a better suggestion, feel free to comment!  
> Anyways, have a great day or night to you all!  
> Hwaiting!~


End file.
